Conventionally, hybrid construction machines making use of hydraulic oil guided from an actuator to rotate an oil-hydraulic motor and regenerate energy is known.
JP2009-287745A discloses a hybrid construction machine including a boom cylinder and a swing motor, rotating an oil-hydraulic motor for energy regeneration by using hydraulic oil guided from the boom cylinder upon lowering the boom and hydraulic oil guided from the swing motor during a swinging operation.